The Doctor's Friend
by yggdrazil
Summary: This is my Tribute to the Wonderful Elizabeth Sladen. It is also my memorial for Sarah Jane Smith. I've been working on it for months and Hope you like it.


**The Doctor's Friend**

Sarah Jane Smith was all alone. She was lying in a cold hospital bed. Her husband had become an astro-physicist and was working for Torchwood. She had yet to write him because…well, it was just too hard.

"I think you should write him…" The nurse appeared in the doorway. She had a soft smile, and tears in her eyes. "I know its not my place, but your son has a right to know that his mother is dying. The cancer has developed so quickly, you don't have much…" but the nurse couldn't finish.

Sarah shrugged it off as tears filled her own eyes. She loved her son, but she didn't want to bother him with this. She would face it alone and independent.

Then, the small window next to the bed shattered, sending an myriad of glass shard across the room. Sarah screamed as a large alien, covered with scales, horns and spikes crawled through the window. The figure stepped into the room and spoke in a deep voice.

"Who is SARAH JANE SMITH!"

The nurse was still shrieking but Sarah had calmed down. "Please stop, Nurse, there is no need. I'll be obedient. I have nothing to lose." She slowly stumbled to her feet onto the cold sterile floors that felt as if they were made of ice. She stepped forward, stumbled, then regained composure. She looked up at the creature. "I am Sarah Jane Smith."

The creature shivered. "You will come with me." Then it pounced. Sarah gasped as its claws squeezed at the place where her shoulder met her neck, then her world went black.

Sarah blinked as light blinked back on in her head. She was in a small cramped room. She thought that it must be some sort of holding cell. Although, something made her feel that she was on some alien ship. Her fears were confirmed when a speaker next to her, with a light on it she vaguely recognized, crackled to life.

"Moork 40 now circling earth. Now circling earth. Now circling earth."

Sarah sighed. What had she gotten herself into, and at her weakest moment. Yet, the adrenaline inside her continued to pump through her. And she couldn't help but smile a little. That smile faded when she heard a screaming from outside her very cramped holding room.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Sarah closed her eyes and thought. Once again she had nothing to lose. She had the advantage here. And she would use it.

The door to her room swung open and an alien identical to her kidnapper appeared with a tray of food. Sarah didn't think. She acted.

With all her might, using her adrenal strength, she lunged at the alien. He was shoved back up against a wall and the tray flew out of his hands and clattered on the floor. The alien cried out, but Sarah didn't stop. She turned and took in all of her surrounding.

She was in a long, dimly lit corridor. She tried to remember where she had heard the screams come from but soon, she didn't have to.

"HELP ME!" The cry repeated.

Sarah turned towards it and began to run down the long, chrome corridor of what appeared to be a massive alien vessel. As she ran, the dim spot lights shifted to a dark, blood red. Alarms began to blare as the speaker system crackled to life once more.

"PRISONER ESCAPE! PRISONER ESCAPE! KILL ON SIGHT!"

"Ha!" Sarah laughed out loud at that command, as its futility was painfully obvious to her.

After a while Sarah came to another door. She pushed the knob but…locked, of course. It didn't matter; she was already feeling like her old self. Strength seemed to radiate off her. And, contemplating what to do, Sarah figured it out. It was simple.

She screamed. She screamed with all of the power inside of her. Around one corner came an alien guard as another ran from the other direction. At the last moment Sarah jumped out of the way.

The two scaly, spikey creatures collided into each other. They both fell backward onto the ground. Sarah bent over and tore a key off one of the guard's uniforms.

Swiftly, she pressed it into the lock and the door clicked open. Inside was yet another small room, but on the floor was a young woman, who was sobbing.

The guards had recovered, and instead of killing Sarah Jane, they simply pushed her into the already cramped room, took their key, and slammed the door behind her.

Sarah sat on the floor, next to the girl, and soothed her. "Whats your name."

"Lia," the girl sobbed.

"So, I'm sorry to pester you in such a time of confusion and emotion, but do you know where we are."

Still sobbing, the young woman nodded.

"We are on the ship Moork 40, captured by an alien race. I am a Thal, from Skaro." Lia continued to cry.

"Oh yes, ok, but why are we here Lia? Why have they kidnapped us?" Sarah continued to question.

"Oh," Lia said. "They are kidnapping individuals from planets. Individuals who possess extraordinary intelligence for some master plan to take over the galaxy. I was taken from Skaro, you from Earth. But…MY JOLY!"

"Jolly?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"No, no," Lia sobbed. "Joly. He was my son, my precious son. He needed me so much, and now…NOW I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Sarah remained silent.

"I just…just wanted to say goodbye."

Sarah couldn't say anything. Suddenly, all she wanted was to see Luke, to hold him in her arms again, just one more time.

But the speaker on the wall lit up and the mechanical voice came on. "SARAH JANE SMITH. You have been saved by our need of your intelligence. LIA, to keep you from screaming and doing irrational things, we have kidnapped your baby boy, Joly. We will kill him, if you stray from duty." The light blinked off.

Both women lay in the dim, cramped room and cried. Then, Sarah sat up. "Stop this Sarah, crying won't help this poor woman and her baby son, think….THINK! What would the Doctor do?" She asked herself.

Then, a light went off in Sarah's head. "The Light, the Light!"

"What?" Lia asked, confused.

"The light on the speaker is a sonic manipulator. That's how I recognized it earlier. Help me get it off!" Sarah said, her mind raging just like it did when she was younger.

The woman pired it off. Sarah held it up triumphantly., wires still hanging from it. Then she turned to Lia. "Now, do you have metal."

"I have this rod of Dalekanium from my home world." Lia replied, pulling out a small rod.

"Perfect!" Sarah Jane cried out. She then got to work.

Within the hour she had connected the sonic manipulator to the light. Then she got up. She looked at Lia. "You stay here, stay safe. I'm going to save your son."

With that, Sarah Jane held up her finished product. It was a make shift sonic screwdriver. She held it up to the door, which blasted open at its touch. Then she ran out into the corridor.

Sarah ran down the long corridor, turned a corner, and faced a giant steel door. From behind it she could here the soft cries of a baby. She had to close her eyes for a moment, as she remembered when Luke was a baby. How wonderful he was. How precious. And she would not let someone lose that. She opened her eyes…and cried out.

In front of her was an alien creature. But it didn't matter. She would save that baby.

"Stand aside! I'm taking the baby, and then you are going to take the woman home." Sarah said in a strong, confident voice, holding up the makeshift sonic.

"No."

"What?" Sarah gasped, exasperated. "Who are you, where are you from."

"I'm from..."

Sarah didn't let the creature finish. She once again ran into him, this time thrusting the sonic screwdriver at him. It connected with his eye. He yelped in pain as Sarah rushed to the door and shoved the sonic into the key-slot.

The door flew open to reveal another hallway, and one more door, although this one was golden. In the middle of the hallway was a crib and in it was a beautiful baby boy. Sarah Jane ran to the baby and picked it up. Her maternal instincts took over and she held the baby close to her heart. Then, she walked towards the final, golden door. "Stop!"

The voice had sounded from a speaker above the door. It was the voice of the kidnapper.

"Who are you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I am from far away," The speaker said.

"Where?" Sarah asked.

Ignoring her, the voice continued. "I am an alien."

"Figured," Sarah said, but the voice continued above her. Each statement worse than before.

"I am a Thief."

Followed by…

"I am a murderer."

Sarah Jane gasped at this. But the speaker above the door persisted.

"I am…"

The door swung open.

"The Doctor!"

Sarah Jane gasped at the smiling figure before her. He had his long hair, his raggedy clothes and his silly bowtie on. He was the Doctor.

"But…" Sarah gasped.

"Sarah Jane. Oh, my Sarah Jane. They were ornamental masks I picked up from the planet Dido, making us appear like aliens. Behind you is Rory Williams, who you just poked in the eye, I believe."

Rory, unmasked, came up behind Sarah and introduced himself.

Sarah was still in shock, though…"But…But what about Lia?"

"AmeLIA, actually!" The young woman approached from behind her as well. "Amy Pond, at your service Ma'am!"

Amy took the baby. "And this is Rory's and my baby, Joly. He's a natural actor too!"

"But…" Sarah Jane continued. "But we are on the Moork 40 ship."

"Ah," The Doctor said, and stepped aside, revealing the large control room and dimensional console board. "Mark 40, actually. Type Mark 40 TARDIS, to be exact."

Sarah finally stopped her questions and smiled. She threw herself into the Doctor's arms. And he held her, for a long time.

"It was all for you! Rory has a nurse friend at the hospital who told us about your admission. I wanted you to have one last adventure. An adventure that would really mean something to you. One Last Adventure…with me."

Sarah buried her face in the Doctor smiling, but soon, she began to cry. "Doctor, I made a mistake."

"No." The Doctor said.

"You don't understand, Doctor. I made a horrible mistake, trying to do this on my own. I didn't say goodbye to…"

The TARDIS main door's flew open, revealing a large Torchwood lab full of alien technology. Luke boarded the TARDIS. Tears were sparkling in his eyes.

"Mom?" He called.

The Doctor let go of Sarah, who ran down the stairs two at a time. She bounded across the floor and threw her arms around her own baby boy. She kissed him on the cheek and began to cry, but with a smile on her face.

"Goodby…"Sarah began to form the impossible words. But luckily, she didn't have to.

"But it isn't though, is it?" Luke said, with tears streaming sown the face. "The Doctor told me earlier, but that doesn't matter. You are going to Live. In each on of us. In our hearts. And in all the hearts of those who you have impacted. Heck, you'll be in both of the Doctor's hearts."

And she held him for as long as she could.

After he had left, The Doctor, Amy and Rory went down to her. She was getting tired, and ached all over, so they all pulled up chairs. And they sat around, recounting past adventures from what seemed to be lifetimes ago.

Then, Sarah could feel the poison in her body, and it had reached its final stages. She felt parts of her shutting down. She tried to stand up and collapsed to the floor. The Doctor crossed over to her and lifted her into his arms. He began to walk up the stairs.

Then, they reached a white door. "This is the zero room" The Doctor explained. "Someone is in there waiting for you. I can't go in as it would put the universe at risk. You may think your dreaming, or its impossible, but its not, I promise you. I have reached this person, and they have agreed to wipe their own memory following this event, as long as we don't see each other. The most important thing is, he is doing all of this for you."

Gaining, a little strength, Sarah stood up on her own. She kissed the Doctor on the cheek and he left. The door opened and Sarah walked in…

_The Doctor was in the bright white room. Not the same Doctor. HER Doctor. The Dandy with the bright demeanor that she had fallen in love with from the start. _

_He walked over to her and held her in his arms. He whispered one thing. "So, after this I hope your up to fighting some Daleks. And putting up with the Brigadiers horrid attitude, you know how he gets when he hasn't drunk his coffee…"_

_Sarah began to laugh. She smiled, and then, grew to tired to hold her head up. She rested it against the Doctor's warm chest. And he held it there. She closed her eyes, still laughing, comforted with the knowledge that the Doctor would always be there, and that he would never let her be alone._


End file.
